Home Alone
by knopelemoncregg
Summary: After a particularly hard week, Emily discovers that she has been left home alone in the Bella house for the first time since joining the group and decides to let loose as only she can. Set in Pitch Perfect 2. Hints of aca-child and the Bellas in all their glory. Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Saturday Evening**

"Hurry, we have to get back to the house!" Chloe urged the rest of the Bellas, "I'm really starting to get worried about Emily. She hasn't answered any of my texts."

"God, mama bear, would you calm down?" Stacie rolled her eyes, but still followed the redhead closely. "It's Legacy we're talking about. I'm sure she's fine."

"Unless she had Benji over while we were away….. Don't pretend you didn't see the way they were staring at each other last night during the riff off," Ashley chimed in, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Beca complained. "I don't even want to think about that. She wouldn't bring him to the house, would she?"

The rest of the Bellas exchanged incredulous looks.

"I'll kill him." Beca's jaw tightened and her pace doubled as she raced to the door of the Bella house.

"Becs, stop!" Chloe shouted after her best friend, trying to keep her from doing anything rash. Yes, they were both a little protective over Emily, but sometimes Beca went even more overboard.

"I'll visit you in prison!" Fat Amy called out to petite brunette, not particularly concerned about her potential to go to the extremes. Where there was chaos involving the Bellas, she was always the prime instigator.

Chloe finally caught up with Beca just as she reached the door of the house. She had no idea how Beca could move so quickly for someone with such short legs. She, on the other hand, was completely out of breath. Maybe Fat Amy was right, horizontal running was the way to go. The rest of the Bellas caught up to their co-captains, but no one seemed like they wanted to make the first move to open the door.

"I mean, she may not even be home, right?" Cynthia Rose offered hesitantly.

"Maybe she was kidnapped," Flo suggested, earning her seething looks from both Beca and Chloe.

"She was only a figment of your imagination this entire time. Just like me." Lilly whispered, although no one seemed to hear her.

"Enough, let's just go inside. Chlo, I'm sure there's a logical reason she didn't answer your texts," Beca put a hand over Chloe's supportively, then moved to grasp the doorknob. She twisted the doorknob and the door clicked open easily. "Does no one understand the concept of locks around here?"

The Bellas filed into the entry way of their house and shuffled around, taking off their coats and shoes. Everything seemed to be in order, until-

"Oh. my. god." Beca breathed, practically speechless.

The living room was completely ransacked.

The couches and end tables had been completely turned on their sides and pillows were strewn around the room. A trail of Capri Sun packages and snack cake wrappers extended all the way from the television to the kitchen. Small flecks of rainbow colored candy dusted the hardwood floor. Fat Amy crouched down low, swiping two fingers through the substance and bringing them up to her nose. She inhaled deeply.

"Ah, just as I thought. This is the hard stuff." She nodded seriously, in spite of the disbelieving looks from the other Bellas. "What? It's clearly rainbow jimmies. This stuff is hard to find in Australia."

The Bellas began to fan out around the living room, closely examining the state of their home. All of a sudden a loud crash followed by a scream rang out in the entry way. Chloe raced back to the main hallway, looking around frantically. Cynthia Rose and Stacie were not far behind. Chloe turned the corner, flanked by the rest of her friends, and saw a large sleeping bag crumpled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh god, there's a body. There's a body in there and there's a murderer in the house. I just KNOW it. I'm going to die," Chloe rambled anxiously until Stacie elbowed her firmly in the ribs. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Finally," Fat Amy rubbed her hands together, loving the drama of it all. "Things are getting interesting around here."

"Who's there?" Chloe said harshly, "I swear to god I will call the police on you, you freak!"

The sleeping bag began to wriggle, as a pair of hands fumbled with the zipper outside. Slowly the top part of the fabric folded over, revealing a slightly dazed Emily Junk.

"Welcome home?" She smiled sheepishly, lifting her hands up awkwardly.

"Legacy, what the hell happened here?" Beca asked, crossing her arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Friday Night - 24 hours earlier**

Katherine Junk was a complete liar.

 _Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration,_ Emily decided as she rested her head against the window of the Bellas' bus. Growing up, she had heard so many stories about Barden and the Bellas that it had become the stuff of legends in her mind. From the tender age of 7, she had decided that her destiny was to go to Barden University and join the same a cappella group as her mother. Fast forward 11 years, and things were not going quite as well as she had hoped.

"You'll love Barden," her mother had told her months before her freshman year. "The campus is beautiful, people are friendly, and the professors are so accommodating. Soon you'll be a Bella, and you'll be able to enjoy the same sisterhood that made college the best years of my life."

If these were the best years of her life, Emily did not feel very optimistic about her future. For one thing, the so called "beautiful campus" had been covered by orange cones and caution tape since move-in day. Major renovations had been going on in several of the main areas on campus, including the dorms, which was part of the reason she'd been allowed to move in to the Bella house as a freshman. Still, it would have been nice to walk the pedestrian mall or do homework on the quad, anything that would have let her meet people her own age. People may have been friendly in the 70s when her mom attended Barden, but that was before smartphones and now people were _so_ not in to talking to complete strangers. Outside of the Bellas and her new friend Benji, she didn't have many people to talk to. Her mom had never mentioned that college could be really lonely at times.

And not to be a total complainer, but her classes were hard this semester. Like, really hard. She was regretting her decision to take 17 credit hours, but it should have been easy since they were mostly core classes, right? She didn't even have a major yet. But the "D" on her term paper for sociology seemed to say otherwise.

To make things even worse, she'd totally just ate it at the riff off in front of Das Sound Machine. If looks could have killed, Chloe's burning gaze would have dropped her dead on the floor of that warehouse.

"You shouldn't have done that, Emily." Chloe had practically spat, enraged by losing the competition. "Now Das Sound Machine thinks they have the drop on us."

"I'm sorry, I panicked," Emily hung her head low, feeling about 2 feet tall. "I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die.

Beca was quick to jump in and reassure her that they didn't want that to happen, but Emily couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was a _failure_. This cemented her worst fear: that she was just the legacy, the baby who had only been included in the group because of her birthright. Being a legacy was one thing, she decided. Actually being a Bella was another, and she wasn't sure how to do that yet.

After the riff-off she danced half-heartedly with the other girls, and made small talk with Benji. When it was time to get home she decided to dash onto the bus and do what she did best: avoid confrontation. She grabbed a seat near the back, laid her head against the window and closed her eyes, hoping the other girls would buy the ruse that she was falling asleep. The last thing she wanted was to debrief the evening's events with anyone. She put in her headphones, pressed play on her most relaxing playlist, and attempted to drift off to sleep.

"You really dropped the ball back there," Beca whispered to Chloe, a few seats ahead of Emily.

"What do you mean? My song selections were perfect for every category. I knew _Before He Cheats_ and Taylor Swift would kill."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Beca said through clenched teeth. "You were too hard on Emily after the riff-off."

"Constructive criticism is the way people learn, Becs. We're molding champions." Chloe stated simply.

"Don't go quoting the Aubrey Posen leadership handbook to me, Chlo. Did you see how crushed she was when everyone started booing? She was devastated. And then she said it would make sense if you wanted her to go crawl under a rock and die and you _didn't_ say no."

"Since when are you the mediator of the group? Isn't that supposed to be my job?" Chloe questioned.

"I'm only stepping in because- ugh-" Beca stammered, trying to articulate her feelings. "I feel- I am-"

"You have to say it out loud," Chloe said smugly. "I'm not giving you a shortcut on this one, Mitchell."

"GOD I care about this group, alright? I remember how it was when Aubrey was in charge, and don't get me wrong, I love her now, but it really sucked feeling like nothing I did was good enough. I don't want anyone to feel that way with us. Are you happy now?" Beca confessed as if it was a horrible secret. For the first time since losing the riff off, a smile broke across Chloe's face.

"Yes I am, you big softy. I got a heart to heart from you and I didn't even need to get you drunk!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't." Beca echoed, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Just please, try to talk to Legacy at some point, okay? I think it needs to come from you. And I've hit my emotional quota for the year, so I'm out."

"Deal." Chloe nodded, turning around to look for Emily on the bus. She saw the younger girl huddled by the window near the back, and was struck with a pang of guilt. She needed to make things right.

When Fat Amy pulled the bus into the driveway of the Bella house and placed it in park, Emily woke with a start. Each girl grabbed their things and made their way to the house.

"Hey Legacy- Emily, wait up!" Chloe called after the eighteen year old. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily gulped, and tried to study the redhead's face for any traces of anger. This was exactly what she did not want. The only thing worse then disappointing Chloe would be disappointing her own mother. Which reminded her, she was _so_ omitting this experience from her weekly phone conversations with her mom tomorrow. She shuddered at the thought of being a disgrace to her family- college or otherwise.

"Let me just say again how sorry I am," She blurted out when Chloe caught up with her. "I know tonight sucked and it was my fault, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Em-" Chloe tried to start, but was interrupted by the younger girl.

"No, I get it. Really, I do. I just can't hear it from you twice." Emily shook her head, surprised by her own honesty. She walked away briskly without looking back and raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She flung herself on to her bed, and finally let her disappointments overcome her. Tears started to trickle slowly down her cheeks, then came pouring out more quickly as she let go of her emotions. She was curled into a ball holding her old pillow pet, Oscar, close to her chest when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," She said in a small voice.

The door creaked open anyway, revealing a pajamas-clad Stacie Conrad. Stacie took one look at the younger girl and felt a wave of pity for the freshman. She made her way over the bed and sat gingerly on the corner next to Emily.

"I don't want to talk about it, Stace. Chloe already tried to ream me out again."

"You think I'm here because of Chloe?" Stacie snorted. "Please. She and Beca are having a couples therapy session in the living room or something right now."

Emily poked her head up from the bed to stare at Stacie quizzically.

"Couples therapy? Are they-"

"Dating? No. Maybe. Who knows? I stopped trying to keep tabs on Mom and Dad a long time ago."

Emily tried to suppress a giggle, but couldn't. She didn't want to laugh, this was supposed to be her angsty moment.

"She hates me, Stace. I suck at this and I'm going to flunk out of college and ruin everything."

"Chloe's obsessed with winning, but she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone, except for maybe DSM. You should talk to her." Stacie gently placed a hand on Emily's shoulder for support, and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm afraid."

"You'll be fine. Just try to find her in the morning and you can talk about it. Now get some sleep, little Legacy. Tomorrow's a new day." She stood up from the bed, and winked at Emily before turning out the light.

"Goodnight, Stacie." Emily crawled under her covers.

"Goodnight, Em." Stacie lightly closed the door behind her, leaving the newest Bella to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun peeked through the blinds on Emily's window, washing her in warm sunshine. The disastrous events from the night before now felt a little more like a crazy dream than her reality. Emily cracked one eye open and immediately her hands flew up in a reflexive motion to block out the sun. Remembering Stacie's advice, she sat up in her bed and prepared to face the day. Looking down, she noticed that she had fallen asleep in the very outfit she had worn to the riff off. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped down from her slightly lofted mattress. Quickly, Emily found a pair of sweats and a hoodie to change into so no one would know she'd fallen asleep in her clothes from last night.

Usually on a Saturday morning, Stacie and Chloe would get up early to make breakfast for the rest of the Bellas. They often rehearsed at some point during the day, so Chloe always insisted on making sure everyone was well fed in the morning. Jessica and Ashley would make coffee for their housemates while watching the antics take place in the kitchen. Chloe was very deliberate about how the house was maintained, including the kitchen. Stacie, on the other hand, seemed content to live life in whatever direction the wind blew her. She refused to follow a recipe and often would leave a trail of ingredients or supplies all over the countertops. It made Chloe crazy, and it was usually only a matter of time until they stared bickering. Stacie would eventually swear that she would never help Chloe make breakfast again. She usually changed her mind by the next Saturday, but that was part of the fun. Whoever was in the kitchen would usually pick music to play while making breakfast, and at any point you could hear soft singing welcoming in the weekend at the Bella house. Emily loved that.

Emily skipped down the stairs, her ears straining to detect any sound of the usual morning activity. She rounded the corner and to her surprise, found the kitchen to be entirely empty. _Maybe she was dreaming,_ she thought. _Or maybe she had slept too long and was confused_. She rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath and discovered that the clock did actually say 10:30 a.m. Something seemed off.

"Chloe?" She called blearily down the hall, in search of the older girl. She tiptoed towards the living room and poked her head through the open arch. "Chloe? Are you here?"

Still no sound. Emily retreated back up the steps, feeling a little more confused but also still trying her hardest not to disturb anyone.

"Stacie?" Emily asked softly as she rapped her knuckles on the girl's bedroom door. "Are you there? Can I come in?"

Emily knocked once more, and still no reply. Feeling uncharacteristically brave, she grasped the doorknob and turned the handle, slowly pushing it open. Chloe and Stacie's room was a somewhat mysterious place. Emily remembered being genuinely shocked to find out that they were roommates when she moved into the Bella house. If she had to put money on it, she would have bet that Beca and Chloe were roommates. They were attached at the hip and argued like a married couple, so it would have made sense. Even more confusing, Fat Amy was actually Beca's roommate. Despite Beca protesting that it absolutely was not true, Fat Amy had gone out of her way during Emily's first weeks as a Bella to make it clear that she and the alt girl were "best friends."

Emily glanced around Stacie and Chloe's room, looking for any sign of movement or preparation for the day. Both beds were made, cosmetics were laying across their vanity but not in the process of being used, and their closets were closed. One thing was clear: they were not in the house.

Emily closed the bedroom door behind her and didn't let go until she heard the lock click back into place. She decided to continue her search. Maybe Jessica or Ashley would know why Chloe and Stacie had disappeared so early. She went to their room further down the hall, called both of their names and knocked quietly on the door. Just like before, no reply. She opened the door, expecting to find Ashley doing yoga or Jessica laying in her bed watching Netflix like she often did. Again, neither girl was in the room, and it was clear that they had not been there for quite some time.

Usually by this point of the morning, even the girls who didn't like to be up early would be beginning to stir. Emily paced the hallway, listening intently for any sign that would indicate another Bella was awake- the flush of a toilet, a shower running, creaking floorboards, anything. She was starting to feel stir crazy. _They must all be sleeping in._

She needed to find something to do until everyone else turned up- maybe she could work on a new song or lyrics with her laptop. She just needed to upload everything to her flash drive. Emily froze, stricken with panic as she remembered. _The flash drive_.

Earlier in the week, Emily had finally convinced Beca to listen to one of her original songs. Beca had begrudgingly agreed, so Emily had given her a demo of "Flashlight." It was just an acoustic version she'd put together with her recording app and a ukulele, but that was fine.

"I can't let her listen to that now," Emily thought to herself. "Not after the riff-off last night. That would be a disaster. I have to get it back."

She decided to see if she could slip quietly into Beca's room to retrieve the flash drive without waking Beca or Fat Amy. The Australian was unpredictable even with a full night's sleep, and she did not want to discover what she was capable of when awakened unexpectedly.

Determined to be in full stealth mode, Emily sucked in her breath and clenched her lips tightly so she wouldn't make any noise. She crouched low to the floor, and twisted the doorknob to the bedroom in the attic. The door squeaked loudly as it swung open, and Emily was sure she was done for. There was no way Amy would sleep through that, and she would be a dead woman. She paused and waited for angry yelling from the Australian to come, but it never did. Emily let out a sigh of relief, then regained her composure and crept low to the ground as quietly as she could. She spotted her flash drive on the corner of Beca's desk, and silently made her way in that direction. Emily stretched her arm as far as it would go and attempted to reach the flash drive without climbing over the pile of shoes in her way. _So close_ , she thought, as she stretched her fingers towards the object. _Just a little further_ -

"Oof!" Emily lost her balance and fell on top of the shoes, just as her fingers had barely grasped the flash drive and sent it tumbling. There was no way Amy or Beca would sleep through that. Emily slowly rose to her feet with her hands in the air in surrender. "You guys, I am so sorry…you guys?"

Neither Fat Amy or Beca were in their beds, and now that she looked closer, she could tell that both of their purses/keys were gone. There was no way Beca and Amy would be up this early for no reason.

"That's it," Emily shook her head, "What in the world is going on?"

She charged back to the first floor, looking again for any sign that another Bella was nearby. Parched from her search, Emily returned to the kitchen and dug a Capri Sun out from her shelf in the refrigerator. Emily shoved the straw into the pouch and took her first sip of the sugary beverage, closing her eyes in pure bliss. As she opened her eyes, something new caught her eye on the fridge: a note.

 _Legacy,_

 _We had to run out to take care of a few things. Don't wait up. We'll catch up with you later. Make good choices :)_

 _Love,_

 _Chloe_

"Unbelievable," Emily crumpled the note and threw it in the trashcan. She could feel her cheeks burning, just like they always did when she was angry or embarrassed. "They're all hanging out without me now? I don't even qualify to run _errands_?"

Emily finished her Capri Sun and quickly retrieved another one from the refrigerator, sucking it down in one large gulp. If Chloe was here, she would tell her to slow down or to drink some water instead. Fat Amy or Cynthia Rose would point out that they were a kids drink and she didn't need them anyway. _But screw that_ , she thought, crushing her second Capri Sun and tossing it into the trash can. _They weren't here to tell her what to do_.

And then it dawned on Emily, as she felt a smile creeping across her lips.

 _No one else was there.._

For the first time in her entire life, she was home alone and had no one to answer to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How will Emily spend her day with no rules and no Bellas? Where did the rest of the Bellas disappear to? Check in next time to find out!

If you are still reading at this point, thank you for your time and patience! I've never written or published anything like this before, so this is a huge step outside of my comfort zone. I hope you were entertained in some respect. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Saturday Morning, 11:30 A.M.**

"C'mon, Beca, pick up. Pick up!" Chloe wished into her cellphone. She had been desperately trying to get a hold of her co-captain for the past 20 minutes. In her peripheral vision, she could see that Flo and Lilly were playing a game of chicken across the street with Jessica and Ashley.

"Hello?" Beca's voice rang out over the line. _Finally_ , Chloe thought.

"Becs, I've been trying to get ahold of you for 20 minutes-"

"Hello?" Beca's voice asked again over the phone.

"Can you hear me? I really need you to pay attention, I need your help. Fat Amy and Stacie are- "

"Hello? Just kidding, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave me a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Well, maybe. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Beca's voice was gone from the line, and Chloe was suddenly greeted by the loud BEEP of her voicemail system.

"This is _so_ not funny," Chloe hung up without bothering to leave a message. Wherever Beca was, she was obviously not going to be any help right now. Crossing the street to the parking lot, Chloe intercepted her four friends just in time to stop their collision.

"And this is why I can't take any of you to the store with me anymore," She laughed, shaking her head.

"Sorry _mom_ ," Jessica joked, sticking her tongue out playfully. "What's the plan? Did you get ahold of Beca?"

"No, all I got was her prank voicemail that keeps saying 'hello? hello?' so you keep on talking. I cannot believe I fell for that _again_." She pursed her lips. Beca was really pushing her luck today.

"That's kind of weird for her not to pick up," Ashley remarked. "I mean, she dodges the rest of our calls but she always picks up for you."

Chloe's cheeks flushed a soft red as she tried to brush off Ashley's last comment.

"Well, she didn't today. So it looks like we're on our own, ladies." Chloe said firmly. "Jessica and Ashley, are you two okay to go pick up Stacie and Fat Amy?"

The blonde and brunette linked arms, nodding confidently. Chloe turned to Lilly and Flo, feeling a little less optimistic about her prospects.

"Lilly, Flo, I think you two should come with me so we can figure out what's going on with Cynthia Rose. The sooner we get back home, the better. I'm worried about Emily. I don't want her to spend the whole day upset by herself."

"She's only upset because you ripped her head off in front of 100 people." Flo said dryly.

"I know I screwed up, okay?" Chloe said defensively. She took a deep breath to calm herself, remembering Beca's words from the bus ride last night. She did not have to handle this the Aubrey way. "I need to get this done so we can get home and I can apologize in person. Let's roll, ladies."

The remaining Bellas bid each other goodbye as they walked to their separate cars. As Flo took off ahead of her and Lilly lurked somewhere in the background, Chloe found herself hoping that it wasn't too late to make things right with the freshman. She pulled her phone out from her jacket pocket and sent Emily a quick text message, eager for any sign that the younger girl might forgive her.

 _Hey :) Are you up?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome once again to the Lincoln Center Stage, the BARDEN BELLAS!" Emily called into her makeshift megaphone. It was only a plastic cup, but still. After a few attempts to learn the "Cups" song Beca was so infamous for, she had given up and decided to put it to better use.

Standing on the kitchen island counter, Emily picked up a remote and pressed play. "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit came pouring through the speakers in the kitchen. Emily couldn't help getting lost in the music as she danced on top of the island, singing along to her favorite song.

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

Emily sang into the plastic cup, using it as her microphone as she grooved to the music, performing for her ICCAs audience.

 _With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries_

She twirled around on the counter, picturing the packed crowd at Lincoln Center. She could see it so clearly in her mind. The bright lights, the Bellas singing backup, the adoring crowd clapping along to the beat. Someday, she hoped, this would actually be true and not just her imagination. Emily marched across her stage, belting out the chorus that she knew by heart.

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

"No place I'd rather- AHHHH!" Emily screamed as she twirled one time too many, losing her balance on the edge of the counter. Thankfully, she missed hitting her head on the corner of the kitchen island by a few inches. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off, feeling shaken up but not hurt. She grabbed the remote and cut off the music.

Emily's ringtone broke up the silence in the kitchen, snapping her out of her daydream. She quickly checked caller ID and saw that it was her mother.

"Hi, mom, what's up?" Emily answered the phone tentatively, trying to sound normal.

"Baby, hi! How has your week been? I haven't heard from you in so long, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's going great," Emily lied.

"Well, what's new? Don't spare any details! You know I'm living vicariously through you at this point," Katherine teased.

"Just regular college stuff, Mom. Please don't make this weird." Emily laughed lightly at her mom's enthusiasm.

"How are your classes? Are you making any friends?"

"My classes are fine, I think I'm getting the hang of it," Emily paused, amazed at how easily she could omit the truth. "I've been pretty busy with Bellas stuff but I'm trying to meet new people when I have time."

"How are the Bellas? Are you girls performing anywhere soon?"

"They're good too- oh, you know what? Beca's flagging me down, we're going to rehearse today so I actually need to go," Emily pretended.

She quickly said goodbye to her mom and ended the phone call, relieved that she had avoided telling her about any of her failures this week. She needed to handle this on her own. But just in case her mom tried to call back or text, Emily put her phone on silent and tucked it away in her back pocket. _What to do next,_ she thought for a moment, and then it hit her. Emily ran out of the kitchen and up the main stairway to a place that had always captivated her curiosity: Lilly's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Saturday Afternoon, 2:30 p.m.**

 _Em, call me when you get this text, okay?_

Chloe hastily typed another text on her phone while she sat in the lobby of the campus safety center. Lilly and Flo sat on a bench across from her, each occupied with a stack of magazines. Well, Lilly was trying to make hers into ninja stars, but Chloe pretended not to notice. They had bigger fish to fry. Emily usually responded quickly to texts or messages in the Bellas group chat, typically including a few too many emojis for Beca's liking. Chloe, however, never minded and found it endearing. Emily's enthusiasm was contagious, it was one of her favorite things about the eighteen year old. But today, all she was getting from the legacy was radio silence. Chloe knew she deserved it after the way she had handled their loss at the riff-off last night, but it still stung to be ignored by someone as sweet tempered as Emily Junk.

"Okay nerds, what exactly am I looking at here?" Beca's voice snapped Chloe out of her internal pity party. Holding a can of red bull in one hand and removing her sunglasses with the other, Beca approached the three Bellas with her signature amused smirk.

"You're here," Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and ran to hug Beca. "How did you find us?"

"After 5 missed calls from you, a bunch of texts from Amy that made zero sense, and a meme on the group chat of Cynthia Rose in jail, I knew I couldn't miss this. Plus, you have your location turned on in Snapchat, remember? It wasn't hard to find you." Beca laughed, then paused to look around the room. "Where are the other girls?"

"I sent Jessica and Ashley to go get Stacie and Amy. It thought it would be the easier job, but knowing them, it could take way longer."

"Sounds about right. Where's Legacy?"

Chloe shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"She's at home, I think." Chloe offered, again feeling guilty.

"You _think_?" Beca teased. "Chloe Beale, queen of the headcount, only _thinks_ she knows where one of the Bellas might be? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Yeah, well, we're all full of surprises," Chloe smiled slyly.

Cynthia Rose burst into the lobby of campus safety, looking slightly disheveled but relieved to see her friends. She rushed over to meet them, wearing the same clothes from the night before, irritated and out of breath.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you guys," She confessed, hugging her friends.

"Why did you ask us to meet you here anyway?" Flo squinted, studying Cynthia Rose closely. "Never ever trust the feds. At least that's what my uncle Emilio always said. But he was in the mafia, so….."

"I'm being possessed by the spirit of Al Pacino." Lilly offered unhelpfully. The other girls exchanged confused glances, but as usual didn't give much credit to what Lilly said.

"Walk of shame, CR?" Beca winked, "Nice."

"What Beca means to say is, what the hell happened to you last night?" Chloe asked, concerned for her friend. She always took it upon herself to make sure the other Bellas were safe and happy. While Aubrey had been high strung regarding the success of the group, Chloe was intense about the personal well being of the women in the group. Yes, she was overly competitive, but it was also because she loved these girls so much.

Cynthia Rose looked from one co-captain to the other, unsure where to begin.

"So after y'all went to bed last night, I got a text from my buddy Marcus," She started, gaging their reactions before she proceeded.

"Marcus? Your buddy from your poker club?" Beca's eyes narrowed angrily. "Dammit, I thought we talked about this! You _swore_ that you were done gambling."

Chloe put a hand on Beca's shoulder to restrain her. The petite brunette looked over at the redhead, letting out a frustrated huff before turning back to Cynthia Rose.

"He said that there was a racket set up for the NCAA women's basketball game that was a sure thing. Barden vs. Emory University- all I had to do was show up and throw my name in the pot." Cynthia Rose said, smiling weakly. "So I get there, I put down my bet and I wait. Then it turns out that he was completely wrong and we both lost our money. I was pissed. I left after the game, but when I walked out to where I parked, my car was gone. These wannabe cops from campus safety must have towed it."

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Chloe questioned. "We would have come to pick you up."

"Nah, Red, it's cool. By the time that happened it was past midnight, and I knew y'all would be asleep already," She nodded to the co-captains, "Fat Amy and Stacie had already gone to Atlanta by then and I don't trust any of the rest of the Bellas to drive me anywhere. So I just crashed at Lizzie's."

"I don't want to know any more details." Beca held up her hands to stop the story. "Let's see if we can talk to somebody about finding your car."

Lilly sprang out her seat, ready for action, racing down a hallway ahead of the other girls.

"Lilly, wait! Don't do anything stupid- oh who am I kidding, it's too late," Beca called after her. "Honestly, why do I even try? Chlo, this is why I usually let you handle stuff like this."

Moments later, Lilly reappeared through the same doorway that she had just disappeared into, dragging Bumper Allen by the collar of his shirt.

"Ow! Take it easy on the face, Lucy Liu. This is the money maker." Bumper protested.

"And _I'm_ the one who might be deported from this country?" Flo muttered bitterly to herself, disgusted by the man in front of them.

"Alright, little man," Cynthia Rose sized up the Barden alum, cracking her knuckles. "My car got towed by campus safety last night and I need it back. You're going to help me get it out of the lot."

"Sure thing, Aretha. I would be more than happy to help you aca-losers," He nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "For a price, of course. Bumper Allen doesn't work for free."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, you big chicken," Emily coached herself. "Just do it. Just open the door. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?"

Well, knowing Lilly, anything was possible. Emily seriously considered the odds of facing a series of booby traps on the other side of the door, but decided to face it nonetheless. She may never have another opportunity to explore the Bella house alone, so it was worth the risk.

Lilly was easily the most mysterious (and terrifying) of all the Bellas. Emily didn't always understand what she seemed to be muttering under her breath, but when she did manage to hear what escaped the girl's lips, she usually was confused or frightened. Lilly was either the most dangerous or funniest person Emily had ever encountered, but she couldn't decide which was true.

Feeling a wave of deja vu from her search earlier in the morning, Emily grasped the doorknob to Lilly's bedroom and twisted it gently. Slowly, she knocked the door open and let it swing all the way, half expecting an alarm to go off or a dart to fly past her. To her relief, nothing happened. Emily tiptoed inside, then remembered that she was home alone and walked normally.

The first thing she noticed was that there weren't many pictures on the walls, just a soft decal of a cherry blossom tree right behind the headboard of Lilly's bed. Glancing around, Emily was shocked by how _normal_ everything appeared to be. That was almost more unsettling. Lilly, the same girl who claimed to have eaten her own twin and set fires for fun, had to be hiding something interesting. Emily just knew it. The only question was where to look first. _The closet_ , Emily thought, then shuddered. She was really going into the belly of the beast. Emily pushed open the closet doors, looking for anything that might be promising. For all she knew, there could be literal skeletons in this closet. She settled on a square box that was unmarked, resting on the top shelf of the closet. Emily pulled it down and was surprised by the weight of the box.

Emily took the lid off of the box and discovered-

Art supplies.

Rolls and rolls of yarn, knitting needles, thimbles, you name it and it was in this box.

After taking each item out of the box carefully, and trying to mentally note how everything was arranged, Emily felt that the box had a false bottom. Emily dug around with her fingertips until she found the corner of the cover. She pulled the cover out and her jaw fell open in disbelief at what she had found.

Voodoo dolls, clearly fashioned to look like the singers from Das Sound Machine filled the secret compartment of the box. Doll versions of Kommissar, Pieter and the rest of DSM stared directly back Emily, peering into her soul. Emily scrambled backwards, bumping accidentally into Lilly's desk and sending all of the papers that had been covering it flying across the room.

"Ouch," Emily touched the back of her head, but did not feel any bumps. This was her second close call today. Maybe Chloe had been right all of the times she'd begged her to be careful. She didn't want to leave Lilly's room in this condition, and she wasn't sure she was ready to make any other discoveries, so Emily began cleaning up the mess she'd made. She carefully picked up postcards, homework and other random papers and stacked them nicely on the desk. She bent down to pick up a notebook that had been cast aside and turned it over so she could organize the loose papers that had fallen out.

But the loose papers weren't random scrap papers at all- they were storyboards filled with cartoons, hand drawn in pencil and ink. Each one had different characters and titles, each on an adventure in their own world. Emily leafed through each one, unable to stop herself from admiring Lilly's talent. She had never heard Lilly or any of the Bellas mention this before.

One particular cartoon caught her attention, titled _Lilly Mai Onakuramara and the Aca-Girls_. Emily smiled to herself. These were obviously based on Lilly and her life with the Bellas. In one picture, a blonde girl projectile vomited across an auditorium while Lilly and the Bellas scrambled up the stairs away from her. In another, a cartoon Fat Amy drove a 15 passenger van while the rest of the girls sang along happily, with little music notes dancing above their heads. Well, except for a smaller girl that was clearly supposed to be Beca, with headphones covering her ears and her arms crossed in protest. That made Emily chuckle- it was painfully accurate. Finally, Emily was shocked to see a storyboard containing an event that she recognized: her audition to join the Barden Bellas. Her breath hitched in her throat as she studied each frame illustrating her entrance into the Bella house and her choice to sing an original song. Cartoon Emily's eyes were closed as she sang her song proudly, and in Lilly's drawing, the rest of the Bellas watched with impressed looks on their faces.

It was no secret that Lilly was always in the background, always watching. All of the girls often made jokes about her being an assassin, or their little shadow. But all this time she was observing, she was also cataloging their memories together. _I'm one of her memories_ , Emily thought, feeling a warmth spread over her that she hadn't felt in quite some time. It was wonderful to be included. Maybe she belonged with the Bellas after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…..

What else will Emily discover in the Bella house? Where are Stacie and Fat Amy? What exactly does Bumper want as a favor? Check in next time to find out.

Again, thank you for reading this and indulging me! I am so surprised, honestly, and flattered that people have read this/favorited it. You make me smile! I hope this continued to entertain you. Bonus points if you caught some of the references to the original Pitch Perfect in this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 4:07 p.m.**

By the afternoon, the unthinkable happened: Emily was bored. _So, so bored,_ she thought. After she'd finished snooping around Lilly's room, Emily cleaned up the remaining papers and art supplies she'd knocked over as neatly as possible. Even though it had been sweet to discover Lilly's comics of the Bellas, Emily certainly did not want to explain exactly how that had happened to the typically aloof senior. She'd already done nearly everything she could think of to stay busy, except for her homework, which didn't sound particularly appealing. For the past hour she'd returned to her own bedroom, trying and failing to think of new lyrics for an original song.

Emily's stomach gurgled loudly, and she suddenly remembered that she'd barely eaten anything since she had woken up to an empty house that morning. She needed some food, and fast.

Emily closed her door and moved down the hallway. She began to walk down the staircase, then stopped in her tracks. Any other time, she would have simply walked down the steps like a normal person, but this was her day to do whatever she wanted. After all, there was no way of knowing just when the other Bellas would return home. This opportunity may never come again. Emily hopped back up the steps and straddled the banister, leaning forward and gripping it with her hands. She slid backwards easily until she reached the foot of the stairs. Emily decided to play the floor is lava on the way to the kitchen, traveling without letting her feet touch the ground, just like she used to as a kid. She could practically envision the lava sweeping across the floor of the Bella house. Maybe this was why she always had been told she had an overly active imagination.

Completely focused on her goal, Emily knew she had to think quickly before the lava consumed the rest of the floor around her. Quickly, she swung from the banister on the stairs and leapt on Fat Amy's hover board that had been left in the lobby of the house. Thank goodness the Australian never cleaned up after herself. Sensing the imaginary lava beneath her, Emily skidded and swerved the hover board into the living room, struggling to keep her balance. She narrowly missed colliding with the corner of Flo's end table as she made a tight left turn. _Phew._ Regaining her focus, Emily steered the hover board to the coffee table and stepped on top, leaving the hover board behind. _Goodbye old friend_ , she thought solemnly. _You served me well_.

Emily knew she had to make her next choices very strategically. Option one, jump from the coffee table to the couch and then the arm chair. Option two, somehow leap from the couch to the dining room table, which would give her a more direct path to the kitchen. Only problem was it was a pretty large gap, even for someone with legs as long as hers. _What to do, what to do…_

Emily took one large step on to the couch from the coffee table, moving gingerly so that one foot rested flat on the couch cushion, while the other pushed against the back of the couch. She used all of her body weight to rock back and forth until the couch tipped backwards. Emily grabbed a large pillow from the couch and threw it down just as the couch flipped, breaking her fall. She stood on the pillow and leaned over to reach grasp one of the couch cushions, placing it directly in front of her. Thinking strategically, she stepped ahead to the cushion, then picked up the pillow from behind and placed it in front of her. She repeated the process over and over until she reached the kitchen. Emily jumped on to the tile floor in the kitchen and threw her hands up in the air triumphantly like a gymnast who had just completed a vault.

She grinned to herself as she opened the refrigerator, looking around for something to eat. However, Emily quickly noticed that the shelves in the refrigerator were pretty much empty.

"Oh yeah," she reminded herself. "It's grocery shopping day."

Sometime after breakfast and rehearsal, Chloe and a few Bellas would go grocery shopping on Saturdays for the rest of the group. Everyone contributed some money for communal items, like milk and eggs or other things the girls agreed to share. They usually all made dinner together, as it made more sense to share when they were on similar schedules. Chloe always made sure a few special requests were honored, as long as they weren't too outlandish or expensive. Specialty items had to be purchased on your own and kept on your own shelf. That rule had to be created after the girls discovered that Jessica and Stacie often requested items that were too expensive for everyone else's taste. But now, much to Emily's chagrin, there was nothing to eat and the Bellas weren't home yet. Even if the fridge was full, Emily barely knew how to cook. She'd only just learned to do her own laundry, and had been living off of her meal plan until she'd been invited to live in the Bella house.

 _There was no way anything could get done in the house without Chloe_ , Emily decided. It was Chloe who bought the girls medicine when they were sick, Chloe who made sure to celebrate everyone's birthday, and Chloe who always seemed to know what to get each girl when they were having a bad day. Emily was certain that if not for the riff-off the night before, it would have been Chloe, not Stacie, who had come to check on her after her horrible week. Still, she was scared to confront the redhead about the night before. She hoped that it wasn't too late to get back into Chloe's good graces. If the other Bellas ever came home, that is.

Emily checked the freezer, and to her delight, found a container of vanilla ice cream. Now all she needed were some toppings to finish her early dinner. Emily bent down to check one of the community cupboards, and pulled out items one by one to see if any of them sounded appealing.

Cheez-its? Nope.

Wasabi peas? Definitely not.

Rainbow colored sprinkles? Absolutely.

Emily dug out the sprinkles and a package of chocolate chips, then felt around in the dark cupboard to see if there was anything else worth snagging. Her fingers seemed to be grasping at nothing until they met a cool, metal surface. Emily felt around and grabbed the object, unable to control her curiosity. It was rectangular box, covered in metal and sealed shut with a combination lock. Emily turned it over, and saw a faint inscription on the bottom of the box: _property of Patricia Hobart_.

"Fat Amy's lockbox." She breathed, unable to believe her own luck.

This lockbox was an urban legend in the Bella house. Stacie and Cynthia Rose had been trying to find this since they were freshman. Amy was boisterous in almost every sense of the word, but clammed up any time anyone asked her for concrete details about her past in Tasmania. Stacie had once told Emily that Amy probably had a secret hiding spot full of fake IDs and documents, but she'd assumed it was a joke. Emily turned it over and over, trying to detect what might be inside. She could hear something sliding around as she turned the box in her hands. She couldn't wait to see the look on Stacie's face when she told her she'd finally found the box hidden in plain sight. Emily tucked the box back in its hiding place, determined to revisit it later and crack the code. For now, she had an ice cream sundae to construct and several episodes of _New Girl_ to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies, as always, it's been awful to see you," Bumper waved goodbye with his signature gloating smile as the girls dropped him off at campus safety.

"I don't know what Amy sees in you," Beca shook her head.

"Well, he did just help us get Cynthia Rose's car back, so there is some good in there, right?" Chloe questioned optimistically, scrutinizing the man closely.

"If by good you mean a narcissistic little man child, then yes, there is plenty of good in there." Flo remarked sarcastically, not at all moved by Bumper's help.

"Whatever, little dude," Cynthia Rose shrugged, turning to Bumper. She twirled her car keys around her fingers. "You got my car back, and for that, I'm eternally grateful."

"Let's not go overboard with eternal gratitude," Beca said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I just don't understand why we had to give you a ride to Smoothie King and the dry cleaner first. At least we're even now."

Beca tried to move past the campus security officer, but he stepped to block her path.

"Not so fast, lady DJ." Bumper held up his hands. "While I appreciate you running my errands, I believe I have one final request."

"God no," Beca huffed, crossing her arms. "We're done here. A deal's a deal."

"Let's hear him out," Chloe stepped in, forcing them apart from each other firmly. "What do you want, Bumper?"

"A date."

The five girls looked at each other, sharing identical looks of disgust. No one wanted to draw the shortest straw on this one.

"Well this takes me out of the running," Cynthia Rose smirked, preparing to walk away. "Have fun y'all!"

Beca bumped Flo towards the man with her hip, who in turn tried to grab the smaller brunette and throw her forward. Chloe was content to watch the scuffle take place, but uneasily kept an eye on Lilly, who seemed to be watching and plotting something as always.

"No, no, not with any of you." Bumper corrected himself, his expression softening. "With Amy. I want to go on a real date with Amy."

"That's adorable," Chloe gasped, throwing her arms around Beca. "Isn't that so cute, Beca? He totally loves Amy."

"Dude, would it kill you to be bad cop for more than 5 seconds?" Beca complained, wrenching herself out of the redhead's grasp. She glared back at Bumper. "Why should we help you get a date with Amy?"

"Murder would be easier," Lilly murmured.

"You're going to help me because a) you want her to be happy, b) Chloe's a romantic and would do it anyway," Bumper gestured to the oldest girl, who begrudgingly shook her head yes in agreement. "Oh yeah, and the best reason of all: if you don't, I could let it slip that the already disgraced Barden Bellas stole a vehicle from campus safety."

"Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chloe asked, using her most friendly voice and reassuring smile. Chloe walked a few feet away from Bumper and motioned for the rest of the girls to join her in a huddle. Once they were all gathered, they put their heads together. "I say we do whatever he wants, we already got what we needed. All we're doing is convincing Amy to agree to the date. We don't have to guarantee anything comes from it."

"But if its successful, dear god, can you imagine what our lives would be like if Amy and Bumper actually started _dating?_ " Beca nearly spat the last word as if it was repulsive. "I do not want to deal with that in the house. There are children around."

"Don't be so dramatic, Emily would be fine."

"Not Legacy. It's me, I'm the child." Beca said, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Chloe.

"Amy's our friend and we want her to be happy. She can make her own decisions. Don't you dare ruin this for her, Beca Mitchell. We just need to find the others and focus on getting home." Chloe said, taking charge.

The Bellas broke their huddle and walked back to where Bumper was standing impatiently, with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Beca held out her hand tentatively, "We have a deal. We'll make sure Amy shows up to this date but no promises. And nothing weird- you have to treat her well or we will kill you. The rest is totally on you."

Bumper took Beca's hand and shook it enthusiastically, catching her off guard. A real, genuine smile broke on his face. He thanked her and the rest of the Bellas repeatedly, then pretended to get a dispatch call on his walkie talkie and ran away.

"That worked out better than I thought," Chloe remarked, as they headed to the car.

Cynthia Rose handed Chloe her cellphone, an amused expression plastering her face.

"Here, Red, it's for you."

"Hello?" Chloe took the cellphone tentatively.

A few moments of silence passed as the redhead listened intently to the person on the other line. The smile on her face slowly disappeared and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You did WHAT?" The redhead screeched into the phone, making the other girls jump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fat Amy held the cellphone away from her ear to protect herself from Chloe's screeching. In front of her, Jessica and Ashley hastily lowered the volume on the radio so they could hear the conversation in the backseat.

"Ma is not happy," the blonde whispered to Stacie, who was sitting next to her in the backseat. She tried to pass the phone off to Stacie, who emphatically shook her head no and shoved her hands away. With a frustrated sigh, Fat Amy held the phone back up to her ear, where Chloe was still mid rant.

"- and as if it wasn't bad enough that you and Stacie went all the way to ATLANTA in the middle of the night to party with some guys you barely even KNOW-"

"Technically we all met the Green Bay Packers last night, ging-"

"I don't care. Do you even know how dangerous that is? They are STRANGERS. Atlanta is the biggest sex trafficking port in the United States, Amy. Is that what you want? You didn't leave a note, you didn't call, you could have been ANYWHERE." Amy could envision how big Chloe's eyes probably were at this point and shuddered. She could hear Beca faintly protesting in the background and suppressed a chuckle.

"Well, mama bear, the precious cargo is on its way home now after we make a quick pit stop. Jessica and Ashley were right on schedule-"

"Put Jessica on the phone, please." Chloe said, her voice suspiciously calm.

"Oi, Jessica," Amy called ahead to the blonde in the passenger seat. "Chloe wants to talk to you."

"That's okay, I'm good. Ashley needs my help navigating," Jessica said, and all of a sudden was very preoccupied with the GPS app on her own cellphone. All of a sudden, there was a loud thud as a hard object hit her neck. "OW! Did you really have to throw the phone at me? Unnecessary."

"Woman up, Smith."

"Oh right, like you did ten seconds ago when you tried to pass the phone off to Stacie?"

"Answer the damn phone, you chicken." Ashley picked up the discarded phone with her right hand and held it out to Jessica, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Hello?" Jessica asked uncertainly, slightly hoping that the call had been dropped.

"Jessica." Chloe's voice still remained calm, and Jessica waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Chloe."

"What part of me asking you to pick up Stacie and Fat Amy translated to 'go steal the goose from Sir Willups Brightslymoore's house?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Um, none of the parts?" Jessica offered weakly. "Technically Amy stole it last night before we even left the riff-off. We're on our way to take it back now."

"Great, we'll meet you there. We had to go to the impound lot to get CR's car back, so we're only about 15 minutes away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes later, both cars pulled up in front of Sir Willups Brightslymoore's mansion. It seemed like much longer than just one night before that they'd been there for the riff-off. Beca watched through her sunglasses from the drivers seat as Fat Amy and the other Bellas exited their vehicle, clutching what she assumed was the goose statue under a jacket. She chuckled to herself and pushed open the door to Chloe's car, which she had taken over driving after the first five minutes of their trip together. Driving was not one of Chloe's strong suits. Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Lilly and Flo followed close behind her.

"Dude, you're such a rebel." Beca chastised Fat Amy jokingly when she reached the rest of the group. "He _specifically_ asked you not to touch his goose. This is why we can't have nice things."

"How are we going to explain this?" Chloe wondered, her eyes wide with worry. "We're already in hot water with the ICCA board- what if they ban us from competing at Worlds?"

"We're not explaining anything," Stacie laughed. "What did you expect us to do, knock on the door and confess that we took this freaky statue? No way."

"This coming from the girl who got stuck in Atlanta last night," Flo grinned. "I'm not sure you should be calling the shots here."

"I don't need your judgement, _Florencia_ ," Stacie bristled at the girl's comment. "Everyone was having a great time until the Packers started getting all emotional because they lost the riff-off. Then things got weird, and we had to leave. End of story."

"Anyway," Beca broke up the disagreement awkwardly. "We're gonna need to make a choice here."

"Well, shorty, that's gonna have to wait a second. Everyone hide, NOW!" Cynthia Rose demanded, pushing the girls back the cars. They ran around the other side and crouched down low to the ground. Beca peered through the windows of the car and saw the source of Cynthia Rose's alarm: Pieter and several members from DSM were exiting the house, carrying duffel bags, and shaking hands with Sir Willups Brightslymoore. The balding man was beaming as he escorted the members of DSM out of his home. Beca didn't want to know why the a cappella fan was so joyful, but it probably wasn't a good sign for the Bellas.

"I have an idea," Flo piped up, earning the attention of the other Bellas. "What if we get rid of that goose and mess with DSM?"

"I'm in, jumping bean," Fat Amy immediately agreed, despite the eye roll she earned from the other girl. "The only question is how."

"We do a- what's it called in America? A frame? A framing?" She tried to find the right words, much to the confusion of the other girls.

"You mean we should frame them?" Ashley finally spoke up. Flo nodded. "How?"

"Lilly can slip it into one of their bags- we just need to find a way to distract them." Flo said, gesturing to Lilly, who looked over the moon at the opportunity to do something sneaky.

"I've always been told I have a very distracting personality, so I've got this." Fat Amy resolved. "Follow me."

Fat Amy passed the goose to Lilly, who seemed to all but disappear into thin air. The rest of the Bellas slowly stood up and followed Amy, who strode across the lawn with gusto.

"Hey, deustchbags!" Amy called out loudly, trying to get their attention. Pieter and the members of DSM stopped smiling immediately and snapped into formation, walking towards the Bellas in military formation. Chloe glanced around nervously, and could not find a sign of Lilly anywhere. She hoped that was a good sign. Sir Brightslymoore followed DSM down the lawn, a mix of confusion and excitement coloring his face.

"Barden Bellas, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Pieter asked, his thick accent dripping from every word.

"We want a rematch," Fat Amy said. "Right here, right now, a riff off."

"I see you're missing the giraffe child who cost you the competition," Pieter smirked. "Perhaps you had the good sense to cut her while you have the chance?"

"Leave her alone," Chloe growled, stepping close to the german man. "She's one of us. It was one riff-off, of course we didn't cut her."

"Oh really? Keep your loose cannon, then. She will only help cement our victory at the Worlds," Pieter said confidently, and the other members of DSM chuckled in agreement.

"We're a team, and we will crush you at Worlds _because_ we have Emily. We are better together. You're a one tricky pony. You'll see." Chloe said certainly.

"Regardless, I would love to crush you in another riff-off, but we're a little busy with our gift card to Dave & Busters tonight, isn't that right? Kommissar is waiting for us." Pieter asked his teammates, who grinned back at him.

Just then, Stacie noticed Lilly peeking over the Pieter's shoulders. The asian girl gave her a quick thumbs up and disappeared. It was now or never.

"Looks like you've already got one prize in your duffel bag there," Stacie pointed innocently to the bag over his shoulder. Pieter twirled around in disbelief, and saw that sure enough, a small statue was sticking out of his bag. The Bellas smiled to themselves- Lilly was a genius. Pieter unzipped the bag and pulled out the goose statue. Sir Brightslymoore let out a dramatic gasp and snatched the statue from Pieter's hands, cradling it close to his chest.

"Oh my stars, I have been looking for this EVERYWHERE! I cannot believe you would come into my home and try to steal my goose." He seethed at the members of DSM, who were now falling into disarray. As arguing broke out, Pieter denied all of the charges.

"This was not in my bag when I left your house, I swear." He glared at the Bellas. "I don't know how, but these Americans must be behind this trick."

"How?" Beca asked, feigning sweetness. "We just got here. And now we're leaving."

Sir Brightslymoore raced back to his own house, thrilled to be reunited with his goose. The Bellas started walking away, proud that they had pulled off their scheme. However, Stacie couldn't resist turning back to get in the last word.

"Next time, watch your back. Literally!" She called out gleefully. Pieter's eyes widened as he realized what had really happened. He took off in a run after the Bellas, the rest of DSM followed close behind.

"Run, run!" Chloe yelled and the Bellas took off, grateful for their recent additional cardio practices. The girls scrambled into the two cars as quickly as possible. Beca locked the doors and started the engine, then pressed her foot to the gas pedal aggressively. The two cars zoomed away, leaving DSM in the dust.

"Stace, you just had to get the last word in," Beca murmured through gritted teeth, looking at the taller girl sternly in the rearview mirror.

"Hey cap, we're alive aren't we?" Stacie grinned, pulling out her nail file from her coat pocket and attending to her fingernails. "All that matters is we can finally go to home sweet home."

A moment of silence filled the car until Stacie spoke up again.

"Which reminds me, has anyone heard a peep out of Legacy today?" Stacie questioned nonchalantly, "I was going to check on her this morning but we all know how that worked out."

"I haven't," Beca said, sounding defensive all of a sudden. "I was…..busy this morning. Working on our set. At a coffee shop with Jesse."

"I for one am thrilled to finally have some peace and quiet without the aca-child," Amy sighed. "It's not easy being the world's coolest aunt. I need some time for me."

"When do you _not_ make time for you? You're literally one of the most selfish people I know," Beca laughed.

"I haven't, and I feel awful. I wanted to talk to her last night and she totally gave me the cold shoulder." Chloe admitted, her face twisted with a frown. Beca reached over and gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Well then let's get home and see what all the fuss was about, shorty." Stacie commanded Beca from the backseat, who rolled her eyes but happily obliged to her suggestion. Soon they would be home and hopefully able to make peace with their legacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. We're coming close to the end but there will probably be 1-2 more chapters. As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Probably should've been doing this from the beginning but the last chapter is better late than never, right?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or The Human Centipede (thank god). Now that's a sentence I never thought I would have to write!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Saturday Evening**

Emily rocked back and forth nervously on the floor. Watching a movie as disturbing as _The Human Centipede_ by herself was probably a bad idea, but here she was anyway, mooching off of Jessica's Netflix account and hoping for the best. After watching _New Girl_ , Emily skimmed through the recently added section when this movie caught her eye. It was nothing like anything she would usually watch, which was exactly why she chose it. Jessica probably wouldn't notice- or at least she would just think Ashley was the one responsible, and Emily was fine with that.

As the psychopathic surgeon prepared to do a procedure on the tourists he'd kidnapped, Emily shuddered and clutched a pillow to her chest. Trying to look anywhere but the tv screen, Emily's gaze landed briefly on the digital clock right above the television: _6:16 p.m.?_

 _Why weren't the other Bellas home yet?_

For a moment Emily felt her stomach tighten with worry, but shook it off. They were the ones who had chosen to leave her with only a vague note to explain their absence. They were probably _fine_.

"They really must be having an amazing time without me," Emily mumbled bitterly to no one in particular.

The screams from the television recaptured Emily's attention, and immediately she felt like she was going to be sick. This guy was totally mutilating these poor people for literally no reason! Who came up with this stuff? _It was totally ridiculous_ , Emily thought, _and completely unrealistic._

 _Right?_

On screen, the finishing touches to the procedure were complete. To Emily's complete horror, the three tourists had now been surgically connected to one another.

"What kind of psychopath would do this?" Emily asked in disbelief, wanting to look away but also unable to tear her eyes from the screen. "Oh. I guess _this_ is why it's called _The Human Centipede_."

The movie flicked to the next scene, where the evil surgeon was trying to train his victims as if they were animals. _I've seen enough_ , she thought, and shut the tv off with the remote.

The house began to feel eerily quiet as the weight of the silence settled on Emily's shoulders. She sat on the floor with her knees pulled against her chest, and tried her best not to think about the disgusting things she'd just seen. Okay, it was totally not working.

CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.

Emily sat straight up as she heard a noise, her eyes wide and her mind on high alert. Was someone in the house?

CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.

"Who's there?" Emily called out, trying to sound confident. Someone may be in the house, or someone could be trying to break in, she realized. Had she even locked the doors? _I really need to find my house keys_ , she resolved.

Emily could feel her pulse quicken as her mind raced with worry, running miles and miles ahead of where the logical side of her brain was functioning. Every scenario ended with her being totally screwed, she realized in a complete panic. She'd only been home alone one day and now someone was trying to break and steal everything or burn the house down or kidnap her- _or worse_ , she froze.

What if- what if it _wasn't_ just a movie?

What if the evil surgeon was waiting outside, trying to kidnap her and add her to his collection?

"I don't want to be a human centipede!" Emily shrieked and jumped up, knocking over several of the snacks she'd left on the coffee table. She ran as quickly as her long legs would carry her to the one safe place left in the house: her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen, I know your legs probably barely reach the pedals, but would it kill you to drive more than the exact speed limit?" Stacie complained from the backseat, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I told you we weren't stopping until we get home. Deal with it, dude." Beca huffed from the drivers seat, not taking her eyes off the road.

"At this rate Ashley's going to beat us home. ASHLEY. The most grandmotherly of all drivers. The inspiration of every joke about women being horrible at driving. Are you good with that?" Amy asked, knowing it would rile Beca up.

"You know, I'm not sure. Let me check something in my rearview mirror." Beca said simply, adjusting it so they both were in view. "Can two you see me?"

"Yes."

"Good," Beca grinned, giving them the finger. The other two girls shook their heads at the immaturity of their captain.

Meanwhile, in the passenger seat, Chloe was not amused. She kept checking through her texts and messaging apps, just in case anything had slipped through that had gone unseen.

"Can you just drive, Becs?" She said urgently, not looking up from her phone. "I'm just really ready to go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily threw open the door to her bedroom, and then immediately slammed it shut behind her. She contemplated trying to barricade her door, but decided for the sake of time she would just lock it and hope for the best. First things first, she needed to slow down her breathing. She'd been hyperventilating since she ran upstairs. Emily pulled out her sleeping bag from under her bed, unzipped one side, and climbed in. She reached around the fabric and zipped the material back up, feeling concealed and safe. She didn't want to close her eyes, for fear that all she would see would be images from the movie.

Instead, Emily tried to practice some of the breathing techniques they'd been practicing in Bellas rehearsal. She focused all of her attention on her breath, trying to gradually take longer, measured breaths with each inhale and exhale. Emily counted to ten twice, listening to the sound of the air circulating in through her nose and out from her mouth. Several minutes passed, and Emily could feel her body becoming less tense as she came down from her panicked state.

The sound of a car door, no, multiple car doors slamming brought Emily out of her relaxed state. _No, no,_ she thought. _Not again._

"I have to stay calm," she reminded herself, but moved to stand up in her sleeping bag. It probably looked a little, okay a lot, ridiculous but she wasn't ready to leave her cocoon. Emily gulped as she shuffled to her door, not sure what exactly was waiting outside. This day was starting to feel like it would never end, and she just wanted to go back to bed.

Emily tentatively opened the door and shuffled down the hall in her sleeping bag, as quietly as one could possibly do this ridiculous task. She paused every few seconds to regain her balance, and to listen for anything that might help explain what was going on. Emily thought her ears were playing tricks on her, because she could swear she heard voices coming from downstairs. Leaning over the staircase, Emily tried to stretch as far as she could to detect the source of the noise, but it was a lot harder to do than she'd expected in the sleeping bag. She needed to scoot just a little further on to the edge of the step-

Next thing Emily knew, she was falling. She'd scooted a little too far, and completely lost her footing on the step. A scream escaped her lips as her head slammed back against the first step and she tumbled down the stairs, seeming to bump every step as she turned over and over. _This was going to hurt later_ , she thought briefly. After what seemed like a second and also a lifetime, she finally stopped falling. Her first instinct was to pull the rest of the sleeping bag over herself and hide. _If I play dead maybe the intruders won't actually kill me_ , she thought.

Emily curled up in the sleeping bag, trying to lay still and silently. Her scream had drawn the voices' attention to the entry way, and now they were getting louder as their footsteps carried them close to her. Emily clenched her teeth and tried not to move a muscle. _Please, please, steal everything and leave,_ she thought. _You can have Fat Amy's hover board. Just let me go._

Emily knew they must be right in front of her because the voices, although still muffled, had greatly increased in volume.

"Who's there?" a voice questioned angrily, "I swear to god I will call the police on you, you freak!"

Emily knew she recognized that voice. _Chloe?_ Her heart leapt as she recognized the older Bellas voice. She didn't care about the consequences- she needed to see if she was right. Emily's hands fumbled as they reached the top of the sleeping bag and grasped the zipper. She unzipped the side, and peeled the fabric away, bringing a group of very shocked and confused Barden Bellas into her sight. _Could it be?_

"Welcome home?" Emily smiled meekly, gesturing in an awkward motion.

"Legacy, what the hell happened here?" Beca's voice snapped, a mix of concern and amusement. Emily jumped up from the ground snatched the tiny senior up in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor.

"It's you," Emily breathed, full of relief. Beca grimaced, hating the sensation of being lifted off of the ground against her will. She managed to free one of her arms and reached up to pat Emily awkwardly on the head.

"Of course it's me. Who'd you expect, Legacy?" Beca joked as Emily finally set her back on the ground. The smaller brunette's eyes narrowed as if she was remembering something. "For real, were you expecting someone? Is _Benji_ here?"

"Benji?" Emily asked in disbelief. "Why would Benji be here?"

The other Bellas exchanged knowing looks.

"You have the house to yourself," Stacie said, flashing her most mischievous smile. "To do _whoever,_ I mean, whatever you want."

Emily looked back at the group blankly, and after several seconds of silence her eyes grew wide as she finally seemed to grasp what they were insinuating.

"Oh god no- I wouldn't- well I haven't- maybe someday- I mean he's not here," She stammered, feeling flustered. She brought her hands to her cheeks and could feel them burning. Why did this always happen to her?

"See?" Beca exclaimed to the group. "I told you she wouldn't have a boy over when we weren't home."

"You let me down, Legacy," Stacie shook her head with a grin. "I have so much to teach you."

"Gross," Beca muttered, as Stacie reviled in making her uncomfortable.

"Is that why you guys left all day?" Emily asked, bringing their attention back to her. Nine pairs of eyes focused entirely on her, but no one knew exactly what to say.

"Didn't you read my note?" Chloe said, speaking up for the first time since they had discovered where she was hiding. The redhead looked surprisingly tentative.

"Yeah, that you guys were running errands or something," Emily bristled, becoming defensive. "If you want to hang out without me, you don't have to make something up. I know its not easy having me around."

Chloe's eyebrows raised in disbelief as Emily spoke. This was somehow worse than she had expected. All of her instincts- motherly, leader, or otherwise- were telling her that she had to do something. She couldn't help herself and she certainly couldn't go on like this any longer. She placed a firm hand on Beca's shoulder, hoping that she would pick up on her next cues.

"Beca," Chloe said, ignoring Emily and looking pointedly at her co-captain. "Didn't you say that you needed some help unloading groceries from your car?"

"I didn't even buy groceries-" Beca looked at her like she was crazy.

"Beca." Chloe gritted her teeth, still smiling. "You definitely said that you needed some help _outside_ with the groceries. _Outside._ Where there is lots of space, and _less people_ than are currently in our house. I can't believe you don't remember that."

"Oh- okay," Beca nodded, finally picking up on Chloe's message. She nodded to the rest of the Bellas. "You guys coming?"

"We literally just got home," Fat Amy moaned as they began to file out of the house.

"Where are we even going?" Cynthia Rose questioned quietly as she grabbed her belongings.

"Hell if I know," Flo muttered, "I think we're going grocery shopping?"

"We better be," Ashley remarked. "I'm freaking starving."

The closed behind Lilly, who fittingly was the last Bella to leave the house. Emily glanced at Chloe tentatively, unsure of what was to come next. But instead of saying anything, Chloe turned and walked back into the living room without a word. She was busy turning the couch back on its correct side, and rearranging all of the pillows. Emily couldn't help but follow as her curiosity once again got the better of her.

"Um, Chloe?" She asked as the redhead made her way to the kitchen, on a mission to find something.

Chloe's head popped up from behind the refrigerator door as she found what she needed. She picked up an ice pack and held it out to Emily.

"You fell down the stairs in a sleeping bag- I'm guessing this is probably necessary?" Chloe asked. Emily took the ice pack gratefully and pressed it against the back of her head. "Let's go sit. I think we need to talk."

Again, Emily followed the older girl wordlessly to the living room, settling into the couch. Chloe sat up on her feet and turned towards Emily, propping her head up against her hand. Emily wiggled around until she was comfortable, still pressing the ice pack against the bump on her head.

"Em, I owe you an apology for last night. I've been trying to apologize all day, but I guess you didn't get any of my texts," Chloe began earnestly.

"I turned my phone on silent," Emily offered sheepishly. "I was tired of my mom calling so I just wanted to unplug for a while, I guess."

"Wait, so you _weren't_ ignoring me all day?" Chloe broke out of her speech, amazed by how quickly the question escaped her mouth.

"Not intentionally," Emily said, feeling surprised that Chloe had been so impacted by her silence. "If anything, I would've expected _you_ to ignore _me_ all day after the riff off, so I didn't want to text you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"The riff-off. It wasn't your fault that we lost," Chloe said softly, feeling guilty again. "I know that I made it sound that way last night, but I was angry and I should never have said that. It's not your fault that we didn't prepare you. You really did keep up with everyone and that wasn't easy."

"So you don't want me to quit?" Emily asked, her voice cracking as she vocalized her biggest fear since the night before. She couldn't stop a few tears from slipping down her cheeks, and of course Chloe noticed. Chloe felt herself immediately scoot closer to the freshmen to put a reassuring hand over hers.

"Emily, _no._ " She said, studying the younger girl intently. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I can't do anything right," Emily confessed, rambling on before Chloe could interject. "It's true. I know it's true Chloe- I got a D on my paper in sociology, which is supposed to be like the easiest class ever; I don't have any friends or anyone to hang out with outside of the Bellas and I blew the riff off, so I don't even know how to do this right."

"Hey," Chloe said softly, pulling the freshman into a tight hug. She felt Emily's hands wrap around her tightly, and heard her labored breaths as she inhaled between sad, quiet sobs. Chloe held Emily for several minutes, letting her cry out her frustrations that had clearly been pent up for quite some time. It made her heart hurt to see Emily so crushed and discouraged. Emily finally pulled away, wiping tears away from the corner of her eyes with her thumb and settled back into the couch.

 _"_ Thanks Chloe," she said quietly, feeling relieved but a little embarrassed. Chloe put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"I know its been a hard week but you have to believe that this is temporary. Yeah, college will be some of the best years of your life but its also really hard." Chloe advised her, smiling as she felt Emily lean against her shoulder. "Some days will suck. Some days will be amazing. But you have to figure out how to take the good and the bad and make something out of it all."

"How?"

"Lucky for you, you are not just any person. You're Emily Junk. You are so smart and capable _and_ you have a secret weapon." Chloe said conspiratorially.

"I do?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Chloe laughed. "You have us. We'll help you with anything you want."

Emily felt a smile creep across her face. This was all she had ever wanted, to know that she was wanted and that she belonged.

"Part of being a Bella woman is failing colossally. But we always get back up, and failure does not define us. The same thing is true about you, Em. Got it?" Chloe said seriously. Emily simply nodded, and was reassured that Chloe must be right. She was always right. _What would any of them do without Chloe in their lives?_ Emily felt lucky that the Bellas didn't have to think about it.

"It's just hard because you guys all have it together," Emily sighed.

Chloe almost spit out the water she'd fetched for herself as she burst out laughing.

"Together?" The redhead belly laughed, "We don't even have a small piece of it together. You want to know how I really spent my morning?"

Chloe animatedly recounted the adventure from earlier in the day- everything from rescuing Cynthia Rose's car from the campus safety lot to running into DSM and living to tell about it. Emily could not believe how crazy these girls were, but she loved it. Next time, she swore she would be part of whatever antics that took place. Chloe and Emily got totally lost in conversation. They talked about their families, favorite movies, and hobbies. Chloe patiently fielded every single one of Emily's questions about the Bellas and the ICCAs. She spoke animatedly about their first championship, and how Beca had singled handedly transformed the Bella sound. She shared about trips they'd taken and other mishaps along the way. Being a Bella, Emily decided, sounded even more amazing than she'd always thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Beca and the other Bellas did actually return with groceries on hand. Chloe happily declared that they were making breakfast for dinner, since they'd missed having breakfast together in the morning. While Stacie kept splattering pancake mix on the counter top and tried to avoid Chloe's attempts to stop her unorthodox techniques, Emily helped Jessica and Ashley brew the coffee. Cynthia Rose would protest if all they served was decaf, so they made a special pot of regular just for her. Settling on a stool at the kitchen island, Emily took a sip of her coffee and felt the warmth wash over her. Laughing with Ashley and Jessica as they watched the two roommates bicker, everything felt so familiar and normal. Emily hadn't realized how much she'd missed this until it hadn't taken place that morning. In the other room; Amy, Flo, and Beca were debating with Cynthia Rose about movie choices. No one was exactly sure where Lilly was, but that was normal. Emily chuckled, she was certain the girl probably had lots of material from today for her latest story board. Chloe called the rest of the girls to come grab dinner, and one by one they turned up in the kitchen.

"So, Legacy," Beca said as she re-emerged into the kitchen. "You never told us- what exactly did you do home alone all day?"

Emily grinned, thinking about everything she had discovered today. It wasn't at all how she had planned her Saturday, but she was glad that it had happened.

"Oh, not much." Emily said coyly, "Pretty boring, actually. I'm just glad you guys are home."

"We missed you too," Jessica said warmly, ruffling Emily's hair.

They divided up the pancakes and other breakfast items and settled into the living room to watch a movie. Amy was determined to "upgrade" her pancakes, and went back to the kitchen to rummage through the community cabinet.

"Yo, squirt," Amy called out from the other room. "Did you eat all of the chocolate chips while we were gone?"

"No," Emily called back, with a mischievous tone in her voice. "Have you checked behind your _lockbox_? They were right there earlier."

"Stacie she _found_ the lockbox," Cynthia Rose exclaimed to her friend, unable to contain herself. "She freakin found it!"

The rest of the Bellas stared at Emily, mouths gaping open in shock. Stacie looked very impressed and surprised. Thunderous footsteps rattled the living room floor as Amy made her way back to the living room.

"What did you say?" Amy challenged the freshman.

"Your lockbox," Emily repeated herself nonchalantly, taking a sip of water while not breaking eye contact with the Australian. "The one in the cupboard, right? _Patricia_?"

"Oh my god, the enormous lady balls on this child," Ashley whispered to Cynthia Rose.

"Legacy, you're fresh into adulthood, so I think it's only fair that I give you a head start before I kill you," Amy said diplomatically, with a sweeping hand motion.

"Thank you." Emily gulped.

"My pleasure. 3-2-"

Emily took off running like a shot, knowing Amy was likely not far behind her. It was alarming how quickly she could move when she chose horizontal running as a method of travel. Hearing the other Bellas cheer for her as she ran in circles around the first floor from the Australian, Emily couldn't quite believe that this was her actual life. It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't always easy. But if Emily had learned one thing, it was this: life with the Bellas would never be boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end (for now).

Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic! You have made this so fun to write! I do have a couple of ideas I'm tossing around as a loose sequel, so if you're interested in that or if you have suggestions feel free to send them my way. You rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, and this is not a real chapter update of Home Alone. I am a fraud, but it's for a good reason!

You probably noticed that this is not actually a new chapter of Home Alone.

Sorry about that.

BUT, for those of you who were asking about a sequel, I wanted to let you know that I have a brand new story posted called O Captain, My Captain. This is not a direct sequel, but in my head it does occur in the same timeline as my other story. If you enjoyed reading about the chaos and adventures the Bellas went on in Home Alone, check out this one because it is hopefully going to be in that same vein of humor/adventure/friendship.

Thanks for your patience!

Carry on.

I'll just-

Enough already, I know.

:)


End file.
